


Two ghosts and a group of Hunters

by Tallowwood



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Haunter!, Gavin's a poltergeist, Ghost Hunting, Ghosts, M/M, Spooky boyfriends, They bring the ghosts home with them, They found ghosts, Two fun ghosts, the other Achievement Hunters aren't technically human, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallowwood/pseuds/Tallowwood
Summary: Gavin and Jeremy were pretty content with their afterlives, floating around a cave scaring people away for shits and giggles.And then the Achievement Hunters attacked.Well, not really.





	Two ghosts and a group of Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> that was a terrible summary, I apologise.

“Lil J, you’re back!” 

Jeremy smiled up at the other ghost loitering by a steep drop in their cave, form emitting a faint glow and features slightly blurred.

“Well, yeah; what- did you think I’d leave forever?” 

“‘Course not,” he retorted, scrambling down the rocky wall to give his boi a kiss “I just thought you’d take longer.”

The shorter man laughed, admiring how Gavin seemed to glow a little brighter at the sound; obviously happy that he was happy “at least I don’t take a _whole month_ to recharge.”

The brit scrunched his nose, feigning displeasure “well excuse me for being a poltergeist.” 

“Which I’m still jealous about, by the way.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, wiggling his fingers at Jeremy “yeah, because there are so many fun things to play within this _cave_.”

Just as he was about to concede, the two heard a cacophony of voices suddenly ring out from the cave entrance.

He looked at Gav with raised eyebrows “well, now I’m _really_ jealous.”

“Oh, come off it,” his boyfriend swatted at him, looking pouty “even if I did anything, they wouldn’t be very terrified.”

“Helloooo, ghosts? You here?! Come out, come out wherever you are and smile for the camera!” a woman’s voice sang, giggling as someone else shushed her.

The two shared a glance; amateur ghost hunters, apparently.

Jeremy let himself rise from the dusty floor and fade from sight, gliding towards the first group of living people to enter this cave in years; Glancing back to watch Gavin sneaking along the ground under him, form only fading into a semi-translucent black mist.

That was the price, he guessed; A normal ghost was allowed to fly and turn invisible, but to balance poltergeist’s ability to move physical objects they were confined to the ground and unable to become fully hidden unless in total darkness.

He supposed it was fair.

“Do you remember the last group to find us?” Gavin whispered up to him; Knowing that even though humans couldn’t hear him, their devices could definitely catch bits and pieces. 

Jeremy snickered “yeah, you threw a rock at them and they bolted right out. Do you think these ones will be more fun?”

“Hey, ghosts! Come out, we’ve got- uh… Geoff, what was the history of this place?” said another voice, sounding impatient.

Peeking around a dip in the wall, they spotted the group.

A tired-looking man with tattoos covering his arms was animatedly talking about the caves in front of a camera as another guy with curly hair listened, looking disinterested.

Two more men were wandering around the cave holding up little devices with flashing lights, muttering to each other about something or other.

And a woman they could only assume was the one who’d called out previously was holding a teddy bear. 

All wore weird black vests.

“Damn Jeremy, that one’s hot” Gavin whispered, shadowy form gesturing to one man holding the devices, hair black and eyes a deep brown.

The other ghost grinned, nudging the poltergeist teasingly “I dunno, Gav, he seems a little young for us.”

The brit scoffed “yeah, uh-huh, says the 50-year-old who looks _20-something_.”

“Hey,” he replied, looking betrayed “we agreed that we weren’t gonna keep track after death, since we’ve technically _stopped_ ageing.”

“Not mentally, old man~” Gavin sang quietly.

“You’re older than me!” he whisper-shouted before a beep interrupted them.

“Hey, I got something over here!” the bearded man exclaimed, holding his device out in the two spirits general direction.

Gavin pulled himself into the shadow of a rock where they’d been teasing each other, Jeremy quickly rising to the ceiling, watching the group gather around with a snicker.

“Huh, it stopped,” the man said, stepping forward “weird.” 

Gavin flicked a rock towards the opposite wall- to which the whole group spun around, the tattooed man letting out a small yelp.

The curly-haired man swung a torch over the area with an aggressive “hey!”

Nothing answered him. 

Jeremy floated down to cast a cold wind over them, giving Gav more time to hoard stones.

Unfortunately, the group got bored pretty quickly and moved into another tunnel; Leaving the two spirits slightly disappointed.

“Well, they had the promise to be entertaining,” Gavin commented, fading back into visibility alongside Jeremy “but it looks like they’ve got a collectively short attention span.”

He nodded in agreement “but we’re still gonna try to fuck with them, right?”

The brit snorted, looking mischievous “of course.”

====

_“Diiiickssss”_

Jeremy suppressed a laugh hearing his own voice being echoed back at him, revelling in the confused faces of the living.

Gavin tossed a rock over one of their heads, causing them to scatter for the fourth time, his cackles picking up on their devices.

“These ghosts are assholes!” the one they now knew as Michael growled, brandishing his torch like a weapon.

“Yeah,” Lindsay, as they found out, agreed “show yourselves, assholes!”

_“Nooo.”_ Jeremy whispered into the box, listening to the other machines beep at his presence. 

He floated over to the attractive guy Gavin had his eye on and waved a hand through him.

“It’s gotten cold over here!” he immediately reported, rubbing at his chest with furrowed brows.

Jeremy looked over to Gav and make kissy faces at the guy, the brits shadowy arm raising to give an enthusiastic thumbs up.

He had to quickly duck back behind a stalagmite when the tattooed guy, Geoff, swung his torch towards him.

“Man, this is scaring the dicks out of me” Geoff complained, backing up against the bearded man as Gav threw another rock.

“Same Geoff, this is the most activity I think we’ve ever gotten.”

“but _why_?” Mr. handsome wondered, watching his detector beep as Jeremy floated past it.

“Maybe something’s actually here” Michael suggested.

That confused the two ghosts, shooting each other a glance- had they not guessed there was something here when rocks were being thrown at them?

“But what?” Lindsay asked, shooting Handsome an accusing look “Trevor?”

The spirits shared another look of bewilderment as the now named man shot her an annoyed look “_no_, I haven’t been throwing the rocks like all the other times.”

“Maybe there really _are_ ghosts” Geoff muttered in fear, to which Lindsay gave him an exasperated look.

“You should know as well as I do that ghosts don’t exist.”

Jeremy heard his boyfriend make a noise of offence, the poltergeist rising from his hiding place to dart over to another stalagmite; Intentionally letting his misty form be seen.

The whole group let out a storm of curses at that, diving out of the way as Gav threw an even larger rock towards the group.

Jeremy quickly flit over to stand beside the brit, wrapping him in a hug as he scowled “hey now, don’t use all your energy in one day.”

“Lindsay, you pissed it off!” Trevor groaned, examining the rock.

“What? It’s true- Ghost _don’t_ exist!”

The shorter ghost frowned, heading toward her “Hey! What gives?”

The tech didn’t pick it up, but the girl still seemed to hear something, confusion clouding her face.

“What the- Geoff, did you hear that?” she asked.

“Yeah” he replied hesitantly, backing up as Jeremy drew closer to the two.

“What’s up with you two?” Michael asked, watching them press against a wall with wary expressions.

“I don’t… know, it’s just cold- and I swear I heard something?” Lindsay called; unaware Jeremy was now right in front of her.

“What the hell do you mean ghosts don’t exist? What do you think has been happening for the past three hours?” Jeremy questioned, spreading his arms out as Gavin slinked over through the shadows.

Geoff jumped at his voice, tapping Lindsay on the shoulder “uh, you heard that, right-” he let out a scream as Gavin touched his shoulder and briefly became visible to the naked eye.

“What the bloody hell?!” the brit yelped, leaping back and looking at his hand.

“Wow-wow-wow, ok, that’s new” the bearded man pointed out, Geoff now practically hanging off Lindsay.

“What the FUCK is going on?” Michael demanded, having thrown his flashlight at where Gavin had appeared.

Curious, Jeremy hesitantly put a hand on Lindsay’s shoulder, watching himself appear in front of her.

“Jesus Christ,” she uttered, staring at him.

Jeremy backtracked quickly, knowing they’d seen his expression of shock before he disappeared again, moving back over the Gavin “what the hell’s happening?”

“I have no idea, love” the brit murmured, watching Lindsay now step forward with outstretched arms, obviously searching for them.

“Jack, hold me” Geoff cried, scurrying over to the bearded man as Lindsay left his side.

“Why are you even scared of this, Geoff? I thought you dealt with dead people all the time back in hell” the bearded man, Jack, asked as he hugged the other man.

“Yeah, but that’s also why I left!”

“Demons?!” his boyfriend squeaked, suddenly ducking behind Jeremy “they’re really real, Lil J?”

“I fuckin’ hope not, Gavin” he replied, trying to push the taller man back a bit.

They had heard of demons from old ghosts long since reduced to wisps by the nature of time and circumstance, but to actually meet some?

Lindsay snapped her head in their direction “that way!”

With a surprised shout, the ghosts were about to scramble back when she reached them, somehow getting a hold of their supposedly ethereal bodies.

Gav let out a shriek as he was revealed to the group “please don’t send us to hell!”

There was a long moment of silence.

“What the shit,” Michael blinked.

“Uh,” Jeremy pried at Lindsay’s fingers, subconsciously marvelling at the fact he could actually _touch_ something alive after all these years “Hi?”

“Hi…” Trevor replied, coming up to study the ghosts.

Dooley hoped his ectoplasmic blush wasn’t too visible- but then again, Gav had always loved to tease him about how brightly he glowed when embarrassed. 

“So… The afterlife’s real?” the man too handsome for his own damn life asked.

Jeremy and Gavin exchanged looks, sharing an unsure noise “ssssort of?”

“Which brings the question back around,” Michael stated, moving to sit on a jagged rock “why’re you the first ghosts we’ve ever seen?”

Gav scrunched his nose in thought, gesturing towards Lindsay as he continued to try releasing her grip from his arm “I dunno, maybe the others never touched the demon.”

“Hey!” she growled, tugging on his arm “no need to be rude.”

The brit squirmed “ewww Jeremy, the living feel _gross_, Jeremy!”

“What?” Jack asked, still patting Geoff on the back.

Jeremy grimaced “well, being noncorporeal beings for a few years tends to make you forget what living flesh and blood feels like; and now that something alive is touching us, it feels pretty weird.”

Lindsay gave them an apologetic grimace “well, I’m sorry for making you feel icky- but if I let go of you, won’t you just disappear again?”

“Nah,” Gavin replied, shaking his head “we can be visible if we want, it’s only when we want to fuck around that we aren’t.”

She scowled suspiciously before letting go of them, to which they both let out a sigh of relief. 

Jeremy grinned as his skin reverted from fleshy to half see-through, immediately floating over to Gav and wrapping him in a hug.

“This is a weird bunch, lil J” his boyfriend stated, looking at the assortment of people loitering in front of them.

“Hey!” Michael cut in, scowling at the two “_I’m_ not weird.”

Despite himself, Geoff broke out into laughter from behind Jack “says the werewolf!”

“That’s _not_ weird!” the younger man shot back with a grumpy scowl “it’s fucking _awesome_!”

Gavin’s eyebrows shot up “werewolf? Jeremy, did you hear that, Jeremy?! A werewolf!”

The shorter ghost sighed as the brit walked over to Michael and started bombarding him with questions, laughing whenever the man tried to shoo him away with flailing arms.

“Why are demons the only things that can touch you? Stop doing that, you’re cold!” he tried blowing him away like you would a cloud of smoke, it didn’t work; only serving to prompt Gav to stick his arm through his head.

Geoff, seeming to overcome his fear after watching the antics, wandered over “probably just because we’re magical things that were never alive to begin with.”

Relaxing, Jeremy floated over to stay closer to his boyfriend “can we ask why you even came in here, now?” 

The handsome man was the one to answer “well, as you can see, we’re ghost hunting.”

“I gathered,” was his dry response “but why this specific place? I don’t think we cause enough havoc in this tiny cave to gain _that much_ notoriety.”

Trevor nodded in understanding “that’s true, but we were looking for lesser-known places just to shake things up a bit.” 

Jeremy decided that was fair “the ghosts at the more legendary haunts were probably sick and tired of hunters by now, anyway; would probably intentionally avoid you, unlike us.” 

He remembered a really old ghoul passing through once, telling of how he’d basically torn his earthly chains from his haunt to flee from the _30th_ group to show up.

The werewolf grumbled something that sounded like how he wished _they’d_ avoid him, but Gavin just laughed and used his poltergeist powers to tug on his shirt “Micool, let’s be friends, Micool!”

“Stop saying it like that!”

“So, are there different types of ghosts?” Trevor asked, eyeing Jeremy quizzically. 

“I mean, Gavin’s clearly a poltergeist,” the shorter ghost started, trying desperately to hide his increased glow under the handsome man’s stare; rolling his eyes when Gavin glanced over with a sly grin and made his weird squeaky noises with a kissy face.

“But I’m just a normal ghost. We don’t think there’re many other types, maybe will-o’-the-wisps?”

“Nah, they’re fay,” Trevor dismissed “pretty unorthodox ones, at that.”

“You know about fae but didn’t believe in ghosts?”

He shrugged “what can I say, fay are alive, ghosts are dead; it’s harder to believe there’s more beyond death than the existence of fairies.” 

“Yeah? Then what made you believe in fairies?”

The older man grew sheepish “I may have accidentally stepped into a fairy ring a few years ago?” 

When someone died, a certain knowledge of the world seeped into their being; so even though neither spirit had ever personally met, seen, or been told about the fantastical lands beyond human perception- they still understood that what Trevor had inadvertently done was worth an empathetic wince.

“Yeah, you’re telling me,” he grumbled “but at least Geoff here managed to make a deal with the evil little creatures; couldn’t dispel the immortality curse but got me out of servitude.”

Gavin wandered over to imitate a comforting hand on his shoulder “well, at least that’s an upside.”

Jeremy shot his boyfriend a teasing look, to which he responded with the face that made people want to shove him. 

Jack scratched his beard in thought “so, can you leave this place, or are you bound to the cave?” 

“Well, we _can_ leave,” the brit replied slowly, nose scrunching up in contemplation “but it’d take a lot of energy to detach ourselves from the stone; we’d also need hosts to cross the threshold until we reached another suitable location to haunt.”

“Huh? Why?” Lindsay spoke up, interest obviously peaked.

“Well, I mean, we could just cross the threshold; but then we’d be swept up in the currents and lost like so many others” Jeremy explained, grimacing.

The group seemed to share a look and Geoff gathered them all together, asking the two ghosts to ‘wait here for a second’.

The two shrugged, leaving them be.

“Oh, lil’ J! I forgot in the excitement, but how _was_ the recharge?”

He shrugged “relaxing, as usual- though that one lost soul did try to eat me again.”

Gavin rolled his eyes with a huff, knowing exactly who was being discussed “why’d we have to die next to an unmarked grave, again?”

“Well, it’s not like we were given a choice, it just happened to be here when we fell off that bitch of a cliff” Jeremy growled; Shooting said structure, towering far above them near the stalactites, a glare. 

They would’ve continued, if the other group hadn’t suddenly nodded and turned towards the two.

Geoff stepped forward with a cough, scratching his cheek awkwardly “so, uh, we like you- and were wondering if you… Wanted to come with us?”

Their eyebrows shot up.

“Wait, you want us around?” 

The old demon shuffled in place, looking down at his feet “well, we think you’d work well with us, and- and it must be boring stuck here.”

The two glanced at each other.

“but none of you are normal humans- I don’t think possession works on demons and I’m pretty sure the werewolf side of Michael would kick us out” Jeremy stated.

“Unless Jack’s normal?” Gav piped up quizzically.

The bearded man shook his head “nah, I’m half-troll.”

Geoff hunched over in disappointment “so you can’t leave?”

“Hmm,” the shorter ghost pondered, turning to the other “do you think it’d be _possible_ to possess a half-troll and immortal human?”

Realising what he was insinuating, Gavin lit up like a Christmas tree “Dibs on Trevor!”

Trevor let his bewilderment show as the spirit jumped into his arms and concentrated on being tangible enough not to fall through onto the floor.

One could swear a blush was just barely visible on the man’s face.

Jeremy rolled his eyes with a dramatic pout “fine, I’ll take Jack, then.”

“Wait, so you _will_ be coming with us?” Michael asked as the ghosts stood next to their chosen hosts.

“well, we’ll see if this works, at least” Jeremy replied, silently asking Gavin if he was ready to cut their ties to the cave.

At the nod, it was done.

The energy toll had him sinking into the floor, no longer protected from passing through it by his territorial signature.

He quickly grabbed hold of Jacks leg and heaved himself up using the man’s lifeforce like a ladder, giving him an apology as his essence twined with the half trolls; successfully possessing him.

He clenched their fists before grimacing at the others, noticing Gav had also been successful; a flicker in the eyes giving it away.

“Well- that worked,” he said, using Jacks voice “me and Gav will just sort of go to sleep to conserve our energy, wake us up when we get to this new location, yeah?”

“Uh- ok, yeah, that works,” Geoff replied, gesturing to the cave entrance “let’s go, then.”

====

Jeremy was stirred from the sleep ghosts usually weren’t capable of falling into, unless possessing someone like he was now, at a nudge from someone beside Jack in the car.

Opening ‘his’ eyes, Lindsay signalled for him to follow them into a building.

With a groan, he pulled himself out of the car and stumbled after them; still adjusting to the whole ‘walking’ thing after so long without the need.

The entrance initially lead into a long hall, but after opening a side door, the two ghosts were brought into a room crammed with computers and piled high with all sorts of toys and weapons.

“Welcome,” Geoff declared, spreading his arms dramatically “to our lair.”

“So, this is where you want us to be?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, what- not good enough for you?” Michael challenged with no real heat.

Gavin laughed in reply, gesturing around enthusiastically- which looked mildly bizarre with Trevor's body “are you kidding? This is brilliant! Jeremy, when was the last time we got to play a video game, Jeremy?”

“Haven’t been able to since death, but how am _I_ going to be able to play anything as a normal ghost?” he quickly added, “when I’m not possessing someone, I mean.”

His boyfriend held no concern for that, grinning at him happily “you will, lil’ J! the computers would be part of the territory anchor, remember?”

After pondering, he realised that _would_ work, and grinned “so, you ready to haunt a gaming office?”

“Am I?!” was the enthusiastic response.

Jeremy carefully sat Jack down before untangling himself, stretching as he floated up above the now dazed man.

He grabbed Gavin’s hand as he left Trevor and they began the process- which honestly wasn’t that interesting to look at, just a lot of subtle vibrations and concentrated stares as they moved throughout the room essentially soaking it in their spiritual signatures. 

Afterwards, Jeremy sunk into a random chair to enjoy the feeling of something other than rock for once.

After a few peaceful seconds, the silence was broken. 

“So, uh, what next?”

====

Jeremy leant back in his chair, peals of laughter finally dying down as he rested a hand on his chest “oh man, that was a good one! We’re definitely keeping that in the video.”

“You fucking _bet_ we are!” Michael gasped, face red and eyes watery as he pulled himself back into his chair.

Gavin squeaked with laughter as he stopped filming, holding up the phone with a determined air “we’re uploading that right now.”

From his position on the floor, Geoff took deep breaths to control his giggles “man, I’m so glad we found you two.”

The shorter ghost grinned at him “so you say, until we inevitably annoy you again.”

The demon nodded “fair enough.”

Gavin came over to cuddle with Jeremy, grinning ear to ear as he jumped onto him “I think we found a good place, lil’ J.”

He grinned right back, giving him a smooch on the cheek “I think we did, too, Gav; I think we did, too.”


End file.
